No One Else But You
by Sitebzen
Summary: Kabuto and Sasuke are lovers but how long can they keep their relationship a secret? KabuSasu Slight AU
1. I'm Not Jealous!

**Warning:** If you don't like **boy x boy** relationship or the pairing **Kabuto x Sasuke **then don't bother reading this. This story will become **Yaoi **in future chapters

**Sitebzen:** Instead of paying attention in class I decided to write this. Good thing my teacher thought I was taking notes. How embarrassing it would be if he ever caught me writing this. Anyways here's a new story about my current OTP. Sasuke, do the disclaimer for me!

**Sasuke:** No.

**Sitebzen:** No…? What if I give you some tomatoes?

**Sasuke:** Fine, give me the script. **Disclaimer:** Sitebzen doesn't own anything. All characters from the **anime/manga** call **Naruto** belongs to its creator **Masashi Kishimoto**. If she did she would own Kabuto for herself and…what the hell?

**Sitebzen:** Keep going you're not done yet.

**Sasuke:** (~sigh~) And I wouldn't be the total jackass I am now.

**Sitebzen:** Thank you Sasuke.

**Sasuke:** I hate you.

**Sitebzen:** Now let's start with the story!

**Summary:** Kabuto and Sasuke are lovers but how much longer can they keep their relationship a secret? X3

**A/N:** Sorry if the characters are too **OOC**. I am aware that my writing sucks so ignore my horrible spelling and grammatical errors. Some things you should now before reading this story.

1. Kabuto is living in Konoha and is no longer working for Orochimaru.

2. Sasuke is very jealous and possessive.

3. He isn't the only one after the medic's heart.

oooOOooo

**Title: No One Else but You**

**Chapter One: I'm not jealous…!**

oooOOooo

It was a bright sunny morning as the birds chirped their early song. In a more isolated part of town to be exact the Uchiha estate, two shinobi slept peacefully in each other's arm. The dark haired teen stirred in his sleep and slowly opened his eyes. He carefully crawled out of the other's warm embrace. He couldn't help but smile down at his sleeping lover. He was always the first to wake up and he would spend the rest of his time watching the other sleeping. He closed his eyes letting his smile linger a while longer. He didn't know when he fell for the medic, but now that they are together he wasn't going to let go of him that easily.

**Knock. Knock. Knock.**

Who could that be?

Since the massacre the estate was left pretty much alone. No one in their right mind dared to set foot in such a place. For this reason Kabuto was able to spend the night with the brute without worrying for their secret being discovered. The knocking became louder and he noticed the silver haired teen stir in his sleep. A scowl appeared on Sasuke's face.

Who would dare disturb his lover's sleep?

Annoyed he got out of bed and quickly dressed up with his usual blue shirt and white shorts. He then headed downstairs and opened the door. He was surprised to see his knucklehead teammate, Naruto Uzamaki.

"Hey Sasuke, how ya been!"

He was greeted by Naruto's cheerful voice. He cringed at the tone the blond used. Seriously does he have to be so loud so early in the morning?

"What do you want dope?" He snapped.

"Jeez. You're not a morning person are you?"

"Get to the point, Naruto." Sasuke said giving the other a glare. At the moment he didn't have the patience to deal with him.

"Oh yeah, have you seen Kabuto nii-chan?"

There was an awkward silence more to Sasuke's part than Naruto's. The hyper ninja waited for the other to answer not noticing the other's discomfort.

Does he know? No…he's too stupid to notice anything. Just stay calm. Sasuke thought as he tried to relax.

"How the hell should I know where that guy is?"

Naruto stepped back a little and smiled nervously when he heard the Uchiha's icy tone.

"I know bad idea but I didn't know who else to turn to. I asked everyone in town but no one has seen him. Iruka sensei told me he was last seen talking to you. So I just presume you might know where he is."

Damn. We have to be more discreet. Sasuke scolded himself.

He didn't want everyone to know their secret. It would cause too much unwanted commotion. Something he didn't want to be bothered with. He closed his eyes as he thought about his response.

"We did talk but I have no clue where he ran off after that. I'm not his babysitter you know."

"Yeah I figure as much," Naruto grinned at Sasuke but then a look of disappointment crossed his face.

The raven hair boy noticed and asked, "Why are you looking for him anyways?"

Naruto was taken aback at this. Normally his teammate wouldn't care a crap about anything.

"I know how much you don't like the guy but…," Naruto trailed off trying to find the right words to tell his friend.

Sasuke took a quick glance upstairs and back to the blond idiot.

If only you knew how much we "don't like" each other. He thought as he tried to hide the smirk that wanted to appear.

"The thing is Kabuto nii-chan made a promise to me. He was supposed to treat me for some ramen at Ichiraku and I was really looking forward to it," Naruto said emphasizing with his hands how much of a big deal this was for him. It was a well-known fact that the kitsune boy was crazy for ramen.

Sasuke's eyes slanted slightly in anger, He did what now?

"Oh well if you see him tell him I'll be waiting," he said running off as he waved Sasuke goodbye.

"Whatever," he said as he shut the door harshly not caring if it woke up a certain someone. The Sharingan user leaned against the door with his arms cross and thought of what Naruto just told him.

Kabuto has some explaining to do, he thought somewhat bitterly.

A few minutes later as expected Kabuto came down the stairs wearing nothing but a simple bath robe. Sasuke kept his eyes on the silver hair teen and noticed the other let out a small yawn as he took a seat at the table.

"Who was it?" He asked his lover as he poured milk on his cereal.

"Naruto," Sasuke simply said as he sat across the other.

Best thing in these kinds of situations is not to let my jealously get the better of me. Kabuto wouldn't betray me…right?

He questioned himself as he stared at the medic who returned the gaze.

"Naruto…? What did he want?" Kabuto asked out of curiosity.

"You," he said agitated as he dug his spoon into his cereal. Kabuto could feel the tension in the air and wondered what could be bothering the other.

"You seem upset," he stated the obvious.

"You think? Naruto just told me you asked him out for ramen!" He shouted as he slammed his fists against the surface of the table. Kabuto surprised at the mere action dropped his spoon into his cereal.

So much for staying calm, Sasuke thought as he let out a small sigh.

He couldn't help how he felt. He was never good at handling betrayal. Not since his beloved brother slaughtered his entire clan. It was hard enough for him to trust anyone and the mere thought that his lover would do such a thing boiled him with anger.

Kabuto held his chin trying to remember if he promised such a thing to the hyperactive boy.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that. I was going to tell you last night but one thing lead to another and it must have slipped my mind. You know how lost I get when I hear you moan my name in pleasure," Kabuto said as he smirked at the dark haired teen.

Sasuke blushed at the memory. "That's beside the point! You ask Naruto out?" He asked confused with the whole situation. He looked into the medic's eyes hoping it was all a misunderstanding.

"There's nothing wrong with that. We're just friends," he said calmly to his lover.

"Friends…? Since when…?"

"Since we trained together," Kabuto said quite frankly.

"Wait you been training together? How many secrets are you keeping from me?"

He stared down at his bowl of cereal with so many confuse thoughts surging through his mind. He felt like he was falling once again.

"Sasuke…!"

That bought Sasuke out of his trance.

"Relax Sasuke. It's not that I'm keeping secrets from you it's just…wait you're jealous aren't you?"

The Sharingan user quickly looked away not wanting to see the other straight in the eyes.

"Don't be ridiculous. Why should I care what you do? I just don't like…" He trailed off not wanting to say it out loud. For him it was a sign of weakness, something he didn't want the other to see. It was something his heart couldn't stand.

"…I just don't like sharing you with someone else." He said silently to himself.

Kabuto got up from his seat and walked around the table until he stood behind the other. He gently placed his hand on the boy's shoulder in hopes it would give the other comfort.

"You know I would never betray you," he began to say.

Sasuke placed his hand over the medic's hand and gripped it tightly almost desperately as if he lets go the other would disappear. Kabuto sensed the other's insecurity and said softly.

"As you also know I am yours and only yours. I will never leave you."

He turned Sasuke around so he could see the boy's eyes. Sasuke could tell the other wasn't lying he was actually being sincere to him.

"As you are…," Kabuto paused as he pulled Sasuke's chin up.

"As you are all mine," he said as he kissed the raven hair teen. Sasuke couldn't help but lean to it. The medic drew back and smiled warmly down at his partner, "So don't worry."

"Like I said I wasn't," Sasuke said trying to protect whatever pride he had left.

"Right…," Kabuto said not believing the other as he went back to his seat.

Sasuke closed his eyes and smiled inwardly.

"Anyways, squad seven is having a small training session so if you want you could drop by and watch," he informed the other.

"I'll think about it," the medic said as he found the cereal more interesting at the moment. Sasuke got up and grabbed his back bag before heading for the door. He took one last glance at his lover before running off.

oooOOooo

The trio sat at the training field waiting for their sensei to arrive. "Argh! Where the heck is that guy?" Naruto shouted out loud.

"Don't know but this is starting to get annoying," Sakura said pulling out another daisy out of boredom.

I should have known he wouldn't be here in time. I could have spent a little more time with Kabuto. Sasuke smirked as he thought of all the things they could have done in the kitchen.

We never had done it there before. He thought indulging in his own perverted ideas.

"Hey Sasuke…?"

Sasuke blinked as he turned to the source of the voice. He really should stop thinking about a certain medic.

"What is it?" He asked her with his usual bored voice.

"Oh its nothing," Sakura said looking away.

Strange…I never saw Sasuke this space out before. He's always more alert. I wonder if there's something bothering him. She thought as she looked back at his stoic face.

In a little while their sensei arrived in a cloud of smoke.

"Sorry about that but -," he was cut off by Naruto and Sakura.

"Just save it!" They yelled in unison.

Kakashi laughed as he took out his Icha Icha Make-Out Paradise book. "Now for today's agenda we will have a sparring match. How does that sound?"

"I don't know sensei," Sakura said a little worried. Unlike Naruto or Sasuke she wasn't near their levels yet.

"This will be awesome. I won't lose to you Sasuke. Believe it!" Naruto yelled with confidence.

"Don't get too cocky. You're still nowhere near my level." He replied holding back a snicker. He knew exactly what would make the other tick.

"Oh yeah wanna bet? I'll take you down right here right now!"

"Hold it you two. Since you guys are so eager to fight you two can start," Kakashi said looking between the two.

Sakura sighed in relief. She really didn't want to fight with either one.

"Alright! Now I can show everyone how strong I have become." Naruto exclaimed burning with excitement. He always wanted to fight with the self-center, arrogant Uchiha.

"Hmph," Sasuke grunted. He didn't care one way or another. As long as the battle made him stronger is all he cared.

"You can do it Sasuke!" Sakura cheered at the boy she been crushing since she could remember.

Naruto cringed, Aw Sakura when will you ever pick my side?

"Oh and one more thing," Kakashi said holding up his chin. The two hotheaded rivals looked up at their sensei in anticipation.

"No Chidori or Rasengan. Understand?"

"Whatever. I don't need it to defeat this loser," Sasuke said with a smirk on his face.

"Me either. I have other cool techniques in my arsenal anyways," Naruto replied returning a similar smirk of his own.

"Good. Now you can begin!" They both gaze at each other with determination to win in their eyes before charging at each other. Kakashi stood by while Sakura sat down and they both watched the two shinobi battle it out in a safe distance.

oooOOooo

**Sitebzen:** So I've decided to cut the story here so I could work on the grammar. Don't know if I improved or just made it worse. Oh well I tried. Anyways I just love toying with Sasuke's emotions and will continue to do so. So do you guys have anything to say?

**Kabuto:** I see I'm still stuck with rooster head.

**Sasuke:** I'm starting to hate you more each day.

**Kabuto:** I didn't mean it in a bad way Sasuke-kun. I'm starting to like pairing up with you, my adorable cute uke.

**Sasuke:** Really?

**Kabuto:** F*** No. (~laughs~)

**Sasuke:** I hate you.

**Sitebzen:** You hate too much for your own good. You should start knowing what love really is.

**Sasuke:** And you think I will figure that out with the help from Kabuto?

**Sitebzen:** In my fantasy yes! X3

**Kabuto:** Obsessive much?

**Sasuke:** Now you know why I hate fan girls.

**Sitebzen:** Aren't you guys exciting for the next chapter?

**Sasuke:** Not really.

**Kabuto:** Knowing you…you'll probably make things worse for Sasuke.

**Sitebzen:** I'm not that evil Kabuto-sama. I love Sasuke very dearly. Isn't that right, Sasuke? (~holding a knife behind her back as she smiles sweetly at the Uchiha~)

**Sasuke:** Right… (~inching away from her~)

**Kabuto:** Don't forget to **R&R**. Until next time and have a great weekend.


	2. Misunderstandings

**Sitebzen: **And so this story continues….

**Sasuke:** I'm exploding with joy. Now if you excuse me I'm going to hang myself.

**Kabuto:** Let me help you with that.

**Sasuke:** (~glare~) Y-you just stay away from me.

**Kabuto:** Whatever you say rooster head I was just being generous.

**Sitebzen:** Sorry about that I just need to write that. So now the story begins…

oooOOooo

**Title: No One Else but You**

**Chapter Two: Misunderstandings…!**

oooOOooo

It was such a lovely day that Kabuto decided to take a small leisurely walk down the streets of Konoha.

Nothing has changed since I was last here. It almost seems like Lord…no Orochimaru's invasion never occurred. No wonder this village is so prosperous and yet I can't help but feel nostalgic. It's too peaceful for my liking.

He watched as some children laughed in joy as they ran pass him. It was another era of peace and he wondered how long this one will last before someone else tries to destroy it.

"Would you like to buy some apples?"

The lady at the stand asked smiling at the young teen. Kabuto shook his head and replied, "No thanks."

He walked away lost in his own thoughts.

It's funny. I never imagine to be forgiven that easily. Then again being pardon has a price as well.

He looked down at his hands, I hardly feel like I'm a shinobi anymore.

When the medic was caught he was imprison and charged with treason. After all he was a compliance of the snake Sannin and more importantly his right hand man. While locked up for such a long time he finally broke down and agreed with Lady Tsunade's terms. He was instantly forgiven for his crimes. He was placed under a powerful jutsu which sealed his charka away. He also wasn't allowed to leave the village unless escorted by ANBU. His power and freedom was stripped away from him. Despite these conditions he couldn't help but smile.

But I did get something out of this ordeal. I got Sasuke. I have his love. He laughed as he brushed his bangs from his face.

I never imagine the two of us being together. Sasuke has-, his train of thought was cut off when he heard a female voice called out his name.

"Kabuto…!"

He turned around to see Shizune running toward him. Exhausted she stood next to him trying to regain her breathing. He wondered what the Hokage's assistant wanted from him.

"Good morning Shizune. Is there something you need?" He asked as he titled his head to the side.

"Well…," she trailed off as a blush suddenly appeared on her face.

Ack! What am I doing? I came all this way and I'm suddenly backing out? I'm such an idiot!' Her mind screamed.

She stared at the ground and noticed that Tonton finally caught up to her and was now by her side. She picked up the small pig in her arms and looked back at the silver hair medic.

No! This is my chance. I have to summon all my courage. She thought as she held Tonton tightly against her chest. Kabuto noticed her eyes changed and was now glittering with determination.

"Are you doing anything later?" She asked softly as her blush deepens at such a brave move.

Kabuto smiled at her, she's asking me out how cute. Should I let her down gently or harshly?

Kabuto shook his head. No. If I upset her in any way or form she'll probably whine to that old bat and I **REALLY** don't want to go back to ANBU.

"Sorry I'm busy," he said almost regretting it as he noticed her frown and look of rejection.

"But tomorrow we can have lunch together!" He added quickly rubbing the back of his head as he smiled nervously at her. Her face glowed up with hope and she couldn't help but smiled at the silver haired shinobi.

"Alright I'll see you tomorrow then. Bye," she said as she kissed him on the cheek before running off.

I have to hurry back before Lady Tsunade has another fit! She reminded herself as she headed back to the tower. There was tons of work to be done.

Kabuto stood there dumbfounded as he watched her retrieving form. He touched the cheek where she had kissed him and held a grim smile. If Sasuke hears this from another I am so dead.

He knew how the brute sometimes jumps to conclusion like the incident with Naruto. He quickly headed to the training field.

oooOOooo

The sounds of kunai clashing could be heard throughout the training field. One final clash before the two equally strong shinobi separated leaving a huge gap between them as they tried to regain their breathing.

"Not bad dead-last. I'm actually having fun here," Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Same here buddy but don't think I'm done yet!"

"What?"

He saw Naruto make some hand signals, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

"Again with that technique. Tsk. Aren't you tire of using the same techniques over and over again?" He said as he dodged the attacks from the doppelganger.

One aimed a punch at him but he quickly side step to the left and kicked him to the doppelganger heading his way. The remaining shadow clones were hot on his trail. The raven haired shinobi jumped up on a tree branch and quickly made some hand signals, Fire Ball Jutsu!

He turned around and exhaled fire that sprouted out of his mouth and burned the others. They cried out in pain before disappearing in puffs of smoke.

"Look out Sasuke! He's behind you!" Sakura yelled.

He swiftly turned around and blocked Naruto's surprise attack. He quickly maneuvered behind the kitsune boy and kicked him toward the ground.

Naruto grunted in pain. Damn, he's too fast for me.

He slowly gets up already exhausted at using too much Chakra. Another Shadow Clone Jutsu would just waste his energy considering the young prodigy would just find a way around it. If he needed to beat Sasuke he needed to think of a better plan.

He may be strong but I'm not giving up. He reassured himself.

Sasuke leaned against the tree trying to regain his breathing. That loser almost connected an attack on me. If Sakura didn't warn me in time he would have actually hit me.

"This time I will get you!" Naruto declared as he stared at his rival.

"Don't make me laugh. That will be the day."

"Sasuke…!"

"Naruto…!"

They charged at each other blocking each other's punches and kicks.

"This looks exciting," said the smooth amused voice that belonged to a certain silver hair medic. Both Sakura and Kakashi looked back.

"Good morning Kabuto," Sakura said politely.

"Good morning to you too Sakura," Kabuto said sitting next to her.

"It's nice to see you again. Interested in a little sparring?" Kakashi said looking down at the former sound nin.

"No thanks I rather just watch," he said as he observed Sasuke's and Naruto's battle.

"What do you think of their progress?" Kakashi said sitting next to the medic as he continued to read his Make-Out Paradise book.

"I can see why they are rivals. I'm impressed at how strong Naruto has become."

Sasuke slipped from the branch when he heard that. He wanted to glare at the other but was too busy dodging Naruto's attacks.

"Hold still you jerk!" Naruto yelled trying his best to lay a hit on the other.

Sakura turned to Kabuto, "What about Sasuke? He's so cool isn't he?"

"Well he is from a prodigious clan after all. It's expected of him to be great but what's the fun in knowing the predictable? That's why I prefer watching Naruto's training instead. I find amusement in the unexpected and Naruto is full of surprises."

Sakura watched as Kabuto looked at Naruto in admiration.

"Come on Naruto! Beat that egotistical pain in the ass!" Kabuto yelled as he cheered on the nine-tail boy.

Sasuke gritted his teeth in anger and clenched his fists tightly. Seriously does he want me to kill him? He fumed in anger.

How could his lover support his opponent than himself? He couldn't actually take out his anger on his lover so he redirected to the next closest thing…Naruto. He attacked Naruto in a furious of punches and kicks.

Ack! Did his speed just increase? I can barely keep up with him. Naruto was having a little trouble blocking the brute's attack.

"So are you doing anything later?" Kakashi asked the other.

Kabuto smirked, "It depends. Are you asking me out?"

"Indeed I am. How does dinner sound to you?"

"You mean just the two of us? I don't know. Will I be molested?"

Sakura blushed as Kakashi laughed. "Don't worry, I'll behave."

"If that's the case then I might be interested. I have to think about it."

"It'll be fun," Kakashi said trying to convince the other. Sasuke was getting angrier by the second. He did not like where this conversation was heading.

"If I say yes I'm guarantee that it's just dinner and no sex?" Kabuto asked.

WTF…!

Sasuke spun his head at their direction with his eyes bulging out. He didn't notice Naruto and was punched right on the face. He fell backwards hitting the cold ground. The others turned their heads around when they heard Naruto yelling.

"I did it! I finally hit Sasuke!"

"Impressive," Kakashi said watching Naruto jump up and down with joy.

"Oh no Sasuke, are you okay?" Sakura said in concern as she got up on her feet.

Kabuto was concern for Sasuke but he couldn't do anything about it. If they had to continue with this act then they had to continue pretending not to care about each other.

"Nice job Naruto! Never imagine you'll actually hit rooster head. That's got to be a blow to his ego," he said smiling at Naruto who in turned smiled as well with a small blush tinting his cheeks. He liked being praised.

"Kabuto! Don't call Sasuke that!" Sakura yelled angrily as her fists were clenched tightly.

"Sorry," he said smiling nervously at Sakura.

Oh boy she's becoming more like that old hag each day. Kabuto shuddered at the mere thought.

Sasuke got up as he glared at Naruto.

How could I get so easily distracted? I know I was the one who said to keep our relationship a secret but that doesn't give him the right to flirt with others and what gives? Why is he so cold toward me? He thought as he tried to control his breathing.

He wiped the blood off and charged at Naruto. The two ninjas continued with their battle.

"So what's your answer?" Kakashi said leaning closer to the silver haired teen.

Kabuto smiled back at the older jounin, "Well…"

He couldn't finish his answer as Naruto was thrown in their direction. Sensing this they drew back and watch as Naruto crashed against the tree. He slid down and his body began twitching in pain. They looked back at Sasuke who was glaring daggers at both Kakashi and Kabuto. Kabuto couldn't help but feel somewhat uneasy.

Crap. He's mad again. What did I do this time? He thought to himself.

Kakashi raised a silver brow up at Sasuke's action. He brushed it off and said, "Okay. Training's over."

"Hmph," was Sasuke only replied as he sat down. He took out a bottle of water from his back bag and drank some.

Sakura looked between the two and decided to help Naruto just this once.

"Are you okay?" She said helping the other get up.

"Yeah, I've been better," he said slightly blushing as he leaned next to Sakura for support.

They walked slowly to where the others were. Naruto was happy that the girl he been crushing all this time was actually helping him. His happiness faded as he saw Sasuke sitting there with his bored expression as ever.

He glared at him and began to yell as he pointed at Sasuke, "What the hell man? Just because I hit you once you didn't have to go psycho on me!"

"You don't understand anything loser," Sasuke said not even bothering to look at the other.

"Sasuke…!" Naruto gritted his teeth. Even now he doesn't consider me as an equal. That always bugged him about the Uchiha.

"Naruto," he heard Sakura's warning voice.

"Huh?"

"If you continue to pick fights with Sasuke then I seriously regret helping you." She said with annoyance in her voice.

"What? Oof!"

Naruto fell to the ground at the lack of support and he groaned in pain.

Why does this always happen to me? Naruto thought as he sat up.

"Maybe some ramen would cheer you up," Kabuto said offering the other a hand.

Naruto took it and smiled brightly, "Really? Oh man you're the best Kabuto!"

Sasuke's right eye began twitching as he watched Naruto give Kabuto a huge hug and not letting go.

"Oh it's nothing. I did promise didn't I?" Kabuto replied with a small chuckle as he separated the boy from his waist.

"How about we all go?" Kakashi said as he stood next to the silver haired teen.

"Only if you pay," Kabuto said smirking knowing full well the other would agree.

"Fine with me," he said with his eyes curled upward.

"Ramen here I come!" Naruto said happily but stopped to turn to Kabuto.

"Hey wait…you're suppose to treat me not Kakashi sensei," Naruto said accusing the medic.

"You're still getting ramen does it really matter whose treating you?" He replied back.

"I guess you're right. Oh sweet ramen I can't wait!" Naruto said cheerfully as he ran off ahead.

"Come on you guys!" He yelled off the distance.

Everyone sweat drop, seriously is there anything else in the boy's mind?

oooOOooo

The group left the training field and decided to walk to Ichiraku ramen shop together. As they went through town Kabuto noticed Sasuke was acting a little strange. He was slowly straying from the group. Kabuto began to slow down as well.

"Someone's upset," Kabuto said with amusement in his voice but Sasuke didn't respond.

He frowned, 'Is he really upset of what happen this morning?'

"Love..?" Kabuto said to get the other's attention.

Sasuke glared.

"Don't call me that! Why don't you go to Kakashi? I'm sure he's more suited for your needs!" He said seething with his teeth clenched tight.

Lucky the rest were more ahead that they couldn't hear. Kabuto rolled his eyes. Seriously his jealously was getting the better of him. He grabbed Sasuke by the wrist and pulled him to a dark alley.

"What are you doing?"

Sasuke found himself pin against the wall with both his wrist held tight above his head.

"Let me go! You scrum!" He yelled struggling not caring if anyone could hear him.

"You're such an idiot."

"What did y-," he was cut off as he was kissed by the older teen.

His anger was slowly fading away as he leaned to the kiss. Kabuto deepened the kiss and Sasuke moaned to it. He could fell the older male's tongue exploring the caverns of his mouth. How his tongue would brush against his own causing waves of pleasure as the medic's fingers knew were just to touch him. The raven haired shinobi could feel his mind becoming foggy and a certain burning building below.

The air was becoming hot and heavy for the two lovers that they broke apart to regain their breathing. Sasuke whimpered at the loss of warmth. Kabuto knew this was the only way to calm the other but he didn't want the brute to think he wanted sex right now. Right now he needed the other to listen to him. Their foreheads met as they each look at each other's eyes with passion.

"Listen Sasuke, I told you this already. I belong to you only." Sasuke shivered at the hot breath that whispered in his ear.

"I know," he said trying to control his breathing.

"So why did you?" Kabuto asked as he drew back to look at the Sharingan user.

Sasuke closed his eyes and said almost below a whisper, "I don't want to lose you."

Sasuke…, Kabuto stared at him in awe.

He knew it was hard for the other to admit to anything and he couldn't help but smile at that.

At least he's honest with me. The thought pleased him. He had his trust.

Kabuto tilted Sasuke's chin up so he could see those dark eyes similar to his own. He captured him in a chaste kiss and embraced the younger male.

"I'll always be by your side," his gentle voice reached the other's ears. Sasuke clutch tighter enjoying the warmth from the older teen.

"I know but could you not be so cold toward me?" He asked softly.

"Hmm…I have to think about it," he said playfully at the other.

"Idiot," Sasuke laughed as he fisted lightly against Kabuto's chest.

"Alright we could become somewhat friends in the eyes of the public," the medic said kissing the raven boy's neck.

Sasuke closed his eyes enjoying the sensation. Before he fully submitted to the sensation a thought crossed his mind and he quickly pulled away glaring at his lover.

"I'm fine with that but you really have to stop flirting!" He demanded.

"I'm not flirting," Kabuto said innocently.

"Kabuto," Sasuke said in a warning tone.

"Alright I'll behave. Is there anything else in your mind?" He asked the younger nin.

"No," the raven haired shinobi said as he shook his head.

"Then let's go before they realize we're gone," Kabuto said.

Sasuke nodded as he followed his partner out of the alley.

Hmm…I seem to be forgetting something important. What was it? The silver hair teen suddenly stopped as he remembered what he wanted to tell his lover.

Sasuke tilted his head to the side, "Why did you stop?"

"Oh yeah I almost forgot," he said smiling sheepishly.

"What did you do now?" Sasuke asked.

"I sort of have a lunch date with Shizune tomorrow," he said before dashing off.

"Wait…what? Come back here Kabuto!" Sasuke yelled before chasing after the medic.

oooOOooo

**Sitebzen:** So here's chapter two with corrections…sort of. Not. (~face palm~) Why do I fail at writing? Anyways next chapter Sasuke is going to get back at Kabuto. Will he succeed or will something unexpected happen? Find out…

**Sasuke:** Kabuto you three-timing traitor!

**Kabuto:** I haven't done anything…yet.

**Sasuke:** If I see you lip lock with that Shizune ditz I will kill you.

**Sitebzen:** I guess we'll find out in the next exciting episode of No One Else but You. See you soon.


End file.
